Time to Come Out
by JustDreamIfYouCan'tDoAnything
Summary: CrissColfer, in celebration of CrissColfer day! No warnings really, rated T for one mention of rudeness. Summary: Darren wants to come out, but Chris is worried..


Hello everyone, this is another fic that was started by a prompt, because I was in a writing mood and had no inspiration! I hope you like it and please rate and review :)xx

Disclaimer: I still own nothing *sniffles*

* * *

"Babe?" Darren asked softly and started peppering kisses all over Chris's smooth shoulders and up his neck. Chris just snuggled further back into Darren and let out a contented sigh. "Ba-abe?" Darren sing-songed into his ear and gently nibbled on it.

"Wuzzappenin'?" Chris mumbled as his eyes quietly fluttered open and were immediately met with Darren's honey brown ones. His lips quirked into a smile and leaned forwards to meet Darren's in a slow, sweet kiss.  
"Good morning" Darren said and gazed adoringly at Chris once more. "You're gorgeous, you know?" and then he brought their lips together once more.  
"Oh shush you." Chris mumbled, still half-asleep. "But you can wake me up like this-" he yawned "-more often. It's so nice. You're so warm... so warm" and he took one of Darren's arms and wrapped it around his upper torso.  
"There was a reason I woke you up, honey, so please get your gorgeous butt off my *ehm* problem before I forget what I want to say." Chris sighed dramatically before twisting his body so that he was facing Darren completely and smiled- one of those adorable smiles- and nodded, as if to say "go on".

Darren shifted slightly and then started. "Well, today is national CrissColfer day..."  
"National what day?" Chris asked  
"CrissColfer. Criss-" he pointed at himself "- Colfer" he pointed at Chris "- together, CrissColfer. It's our 'ship' name, I think they call it." Chris nodded, slightly unsure, but Darren continued anyway. "So, as it's our day... I thought we should come out." He said slightly shakily.

"Darren, honey, I'm already out. And I've said that you don't have to come out if you don't want to- I mean, it'll have a massive impact on your career..." Chris started to explain but Darren shook his head slowly.

"No, honey. I mean us coming out... as a couple." He carefully watched the emotions on Chris's face, looking for some signs of something.

In Chris's head, everything was a blur. One part of him was going "YES YES YES WE FINALLY GET TO GO PUBLIC" and another side was saying "but what if you do and it backfires? He'll blame you." And one other place was going "STUPID PERSON YOU'LL RUIN HIS CAREER YOU SELFISH PERSON JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW HE WANTS YOU". Chris was confused. So, so, SO confused. He had to take things slowly and tread very carefully from now on, because now is when things can backfire. Backfire a lot.

"Darren..." he immediately cringed at his tone of voice; he sounded like he was going to cry or was talking about death. "... are you sure that's the best idea? Is it really what you want?" he questioned, nervous of how Darren would react.

"I'm sure Chris. I'm 100% positive because I love you and I just want to be able to go out in public and kiss you, because I can." Darren smiled, and it was so tempting for Chris to just say "Yes, okay"- but he couldn't. He had to be the sensible one in this. The sensible, mature one.

"But Darren, this will affect your whole career. Everything you have, everything you've worked for, your whole life. Are you absolutely, extremely, tremendously sure?"

"Are you trying to put me off, Chris? Don't you want us to be known as a couple? Are you... are you ashamed of me?" The pathetic tone that Darren's voice took on during that last question was absolutely heartbreaking to Chris.

"No! No, nothing like that. I love you so much and I'd just hate for everything you'd worked for to go down the drain, or for you to come out and... and regret it. I don't want to push you into this. It's your life... and I just want you to be happy." Chris was nearly in tears and then looked at Darren, to see how he was reacting. To his surprise, Darren was on his phone looking extremely pleased with himself. "What, what are you so happy about?"

Darren turned his phone around and showed a little timeline to Chris. "The first thing I tweeted was the Klaine kiss. That was the moment that I realised that I liked you, and I was confused." He showed Chris the caption 'It wasn't just Blaine's feelings that developed in this scene'. Chris was interested, so he clicked onto the home screen and was met with hundreds of tweets like "OMG is it true?" and "is this really happening?"

"You are killing so many fangirls today, Dar" Chris smiled weakly and poked Darren in the ribs.

"Shut up, Colfer. Let me show you my amazingness instead." Darren quickly went back to his personal page and showed Chris the next picture. "The tour. The skits. I loved everything about that time. But the best thing about it? The Dublin skit. I couldn't keep my hands off you, so I had to just plant one on you. It sent everyone crazy; it was when our Fandom properly started." He showed Chris the caption to that one 'I'm so jealous of the guy in that blazer: he's kissing the most amazing guy in the world'.

"Darren, you do know there are over 75,000 replies and retweets to those?" He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I know. But why should I care? It's not about them. It's about me and you. They can't touch us, or what we have. Now, onto the last one. This is my favourite one." He showed Chris his phone and he saw a picture of them kissing.

"When was this?" Chris questioned.

"This morning. You were too dozy to notice." He showed Chris the final caption 'yes guys, we are officially a couple. Happy CrissColfer day to my amazing fans, and official boyfriend, Chris Colfer :)'

"Dar... you did it... we're... we're... WE'RE A COUPLE! Darren! I'm so proud of you! Wait. I need to confirm this." Chris's brain was going at 3000 miles per hour as he reached for his phone and quickly snapped a picture of him and Darren. He posted it with the caption 'Darren isn't lying. We are a couple. I love you so much honey *lessthanthree* '

All of a sudden, both of their phones started exploding with texts and calls from various publications and websites, all wanting interviews and photoshoots. Various calls were declined and invites left unaccepted as the only people they answered the phone too were their close friends, family and their publicists.

After about 3 hours of this, the calls decided to subside.

"We did it." Chris said softly.

"We did." Darren agreed and he pulled Chris in for a slow, sensual kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~finished~


End file.
